1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a portable apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable apparatus with good receiving effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a mobile device, such as a handheld portable wireless telephone, adopts a receiver to concert electrical signals into sound waves with a human audible frequency range. The receiver is often disposed at a relatively upper position of the portable apparatus to be close to the ear of user, so that the user can receive the converted sound wave with the human audible frequency range.
With the development of portable apparatus and the product design, the parts inside a portable apparatus are unlikely to get appropriate layout in a wished spacious space, instead, they are placed in crowd only, which makes the alignment of the earphone for transmitting sound wave with the receiver difficult.
In addition, the current receiver has only one sound outgoing hole, so the sound waves are transmitted out of the portable apparatus in a single sound source mode. Therefore, while the user is listening to the voice with the receiver, if the positions of the receiver and the ear are not aligned with the single sound source, the user has a lower acoustic sensitivity on the sound wave and easily gets unclear voice, even no voice is heard.